Fugetsu Hui Guo Rou
Fugetsu Hui Guo Rou (フウゲツ＝ホイコーロ, Fūgetsu Hoikōro) is the Eleventh Prince of the Kakin Empire, and the daughter of her father's sixth wife, Seiko.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 She is the younger twin sister of Kacho. Appearance Fugetsu is a beautiful girl with dark hair. Her expression is rather serious when she is doing ikebana on her initial appearance. However, during the celebration before the departure to the Dark Continent, she looks rather genial as she is enjoying the celebration and chatting with other important guests.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 Personality Fugetsu appears to be a bit timid and soft-hearted.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 She seems to be on very friendly terms with her twin sister Kacho. Unlike her, she is unable to transition from a superficial to a more serious persona in the face of the succession war. Due to their sheer contrast in personalities, Kacho's guards like Fugetsu more and would have wanted to guard Fugetsu instead.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 366 She seems not to like the perspective of the succession war. She is terrified when Kacho asked her to form an alliance to take out their other siblings, but she does not contradict her sister. Fugetsu's dressing is simpler than her sister and half-sisters. She enjoys ikebana. Plot Dark Continent Expedition arc She is the only one among the younger princes who does not hire people openly via website.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 She and her biological sister attend the celebration before the departure alongside the other princes. She and her sister are holding their hands and gleefully waving to the people, both of them are wearing similar black formal dresses. She is again seen with her sister during the dinner banquet with the important guests where she is chatting with other guests. She later accompanies Kacho to a guarded corridor, where her sister suggests the two of them form an alliance. Fugetsu is astonished and remains silent, which Kacho takes to mean she has accepted. While alone in her room, she shuffles through old photos of her and Kacho having fun together, and subsequently cries. Fugetsu agrees to send her bodyguards to learn Nen under Kurapika.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 368 She sends her maids Illardia and Ladiolus, instead of her Royal Bodyguards.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 369 Abilities & Powers Despite being a member of Kakin's royal family, according to Tubeppa, Fugetsu has no real political influence or power.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 362 Nen Like the rest of her siblings, Fugetsu received an egg from which a Guardian Spirit Beast, a variety of Nen beast, hatched to protect her. As a parasitic-type ability, she has no control over it.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 360 The Guardian Spirit Beast is subjected to two rule-like instincts: it is unable to fight other Guardian Spirit Beasts as well as to directly attack the host of one. It is currently unknown what Guardian Spirit Beast Fugetsu possesses. Trivia * "Kachou Fuugetsu" (花鳥風月) is a Japanese saying that means "Flower, Bird, Wind, Moon". It is in invitation to behold the wonders of nature and, in doing so, learn about oneself. Coincidentally, Fugetsu's first appearance shows her doing ikebana or gardening. References Navigation Category:Female characters Category:Kakin Royal Family